Ghostcatchers
by Tuxedo Handley
Summary: An interesting twist of the Ghostbusters movie starring the sailor Knights.


**Ghostcatchers**

**By Tuxedo Handley**

**Chapter One**

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon. I don't own Ghostbusters , so please; don't sue me, because I'm not trying to sell this thing in the first place. I'm just writing this for my own amusement, so I hope you enjoy the fic...

Ghostcatchers. You probably wonder how it all started. Well, it all started in Tokyo Library. An old lady as usual, taking returned books downstairs putting books back in their shelves. As she walked through the isle, she puts one of the books back, as she noticed that there are some books floating, but then dismissed it as something she ate, as she continued passed the card catalog that started opening behind her, and then started flying their cards everywhere. She looked, behind her, and screamed, as she ran across the room, as she finally saw something that scared her the most. A ghost.

* * *

That day, in a science office, on the door is an established title:

PARANORMAL

STUDIES

LABORATORY

**TSUKINO**

**BURN IN**

**HELL**

DR. GREG URAWNA

DR. CHAD KUMADA

DR. DANIEL TSUKINO

Daniel was talking to two students, as he searched with his test cards that had different shapes on the other side. "I'm gonna turn over the next car. I want you to concentrate. I want you to tell me what you think it is." he said to the male student, holding up a card that has a star on it.

The male student thought for a moment. "Square." he answered.

"Good guess. But wrong." Daniel said, turning the star card over to show him, and then shocked with the electrocution device. It couldn't kill nor injure him; it's just to tell him that he has to work harder. He put down his results on paper, as he slimed at the blond female, Jennifer ((Not Jenn'e, mind you)). "Clear your head." he told her, as she does so. "Alright Tell me what you think it is." he said, holing up a card

"Is it a star?" Jennifer asked.

"It is a star, Very good. That's great." he said, writing the results, putting down the card in his place, lying about the circle card he held up. "Okay. All right." he said, looking toward the male student. "Think hard. What is it?" he asked.

"Circle." the male student answered.

Daniel turned the card over, showing him a square instead. "Close." he said. "But definitely wrong." he added, as she shocked him again. "Okay." he said, putting the information on paper again, as he looked to the girl, again. "Alright ready?" he asked.

"Yeah." Jennifer said.

"All right." he said, holding up a plus card. "What is it?" he asked her, as she thought for a moment. "Come on." he encouraged with a whisper.

"Figure eight." she answered.

"Incredible." he said, lying to her. "That's 5 for 5. You can't see these, can you?" he asked.

"No, no." she said.

"You're not cheating me, are you?" he asked.

"No, I swear they're just coming to me." she answered, giggling.

"Okay." Daniel said, kindly, as he wrote the results, again, as he looked at the male student again. "Nervous?" he asked the boy.

"Yes." he answered. "I don't like this." he said, getting tense.

"You only have 75 more to go, okay? What's this one?" he said, bringing out another card, with wavy lines.

The boy thought for a moment. "It's a couple of wavy lines." he said.

"Sorry. This isn't your lucky day." Daniel reminded him.

"I know." the boy said, as he noticed Daniel, slowly running to the shocking switch. "Uh... wait-- uh... just plz uh..."

Daniel threw the switch.

"AAH!!" he shouted, as he got up. "I'm getting a little tired of this!" he shouted, angrily.

"You volunteered, didn't you? We're paying you, aren't we?" Daniel asked.

"Yeah, but I didn't know you were gonna give me electric shocks!" he mumbled. "What are you trying to prove here, anyway?" he questioned.

"I'm studying the effect of negative reinforcement on ESP ability." Daniel said.

"The effect?" the male student questioned with a glare. "I'll tell you what the effect is. It's pissing me off!" he shouted, pulling the slap of the shocking device off of him, throwing it at Daniel.

"Well, then maybe my theory is correct!" Daniel shouted, getting up.

"You can keep the 5 bucks. I've had it." he said, walking out.

"I will, mister!" Daniel answered back, as he sighed, sitting down next to Jennifer. "You may as well get used to that. It's the kind of resentment that your ability will provoke in some people." he said, softly.

"Do you think I have it, Dr. Tsukino?" Jennifer asked.

"You're no fluke, Jennifer." he said, as Chad barged into the office, with a smile on his face.

"This is it. This is definitely it!" he exclaimed, as he gathered some home equipment, as he turned to Daniel. "Did those UV lenses come in for the video camera? And that blank tape, I need it, the one you erased yesterday." he said, as he continued searching for it.

"Will you excuse me for a second?" Daniel asked Jennifer, as she nodded.

"Sure." she said, as Daniel crept up on Chad.

"I'm right in the middle of something, Chad." Daniel said, slapping him on the back of the head, annoyed, as he held back his composure. "Uh, I need more time with this subject. Could you come back in an hour, hour and a half?" he requested.

"Daniel, at 1:40 p.m. at the main branch of the Tokyo Public Library on Fifth Avenue, 10 people witnessed a free-floating, full-torso, vaporous apparition." he said. "It blew books off shelves from 20 feet away and scared the socks off some poor librarian."

Daniel had a feeling he'd lost it. "I'm very excited. I'm very pleased. I want you to get right down there, check it out, and get back to me. Get right back to me."

Chad shook his head. "No, no, you're coming with us on this one. Urawna went down there. He took PKE valences, went right off the top of the scale. Buried the needle. We're close on this one. I can feel it." he said, as he continued looking for more items for more studies.

Daniel sighed. "I can feel it. We're very, very close." he said, as he sat down, and talked with Jennifer. "I have to go now, Jennifer, but I'd like to work with you some more. Perhaps you could come back this evening, say at--?"

"Eight o'clock?" Jennifer asked.

"I was just going to say, "8:00?" You are a legitimate phenomenon." he said, as Jennifer giggled.

* * *

Moments later, on the stairway waking inside the library. "As a friend, I must tell you, you've finally gone around the bend on this ghost business." said Daniel. "You guys have been meeting and greeting every schizo in the five boroughs who says they've had a paranormal experience. What have you seen?" he asked, as they entered the library, as the quieted down to a soft whisper. 

"Of course you forget, Daniel, I was there at an undersea, unexplained mass sponge migration." Chad said.

Daniel sweat dropped. "Oh, Chad, the sponges migrated about a foot and a half." he grumbled, as Greg was just underneath one of the study tables, getting his PKE readings, as Daniel made some ghostly moaning sounds, and slammed one of the books at Greg, as Greg snapped out of it.

"Oh, you're here." Greg said, getting up.

"Yeah, what have you got?" Daniel asked.

"This is big Daniel, this is very big. There's definitely something here." Greg said.

Daniel thought for a moment. "Greg, this reminds me of the time you tried to drill a hole through your head. Remember that?" Daniel mused.

"That would've worked if you hadn't sopped me." Greg said, with a glare.

"I'm Roger Delocorte. Are you the men from the university?" asked Roger, coming from behind them.

Daniel nodded. "Yes. I'm Dr. Tsukino." he said, pointing to his friends. "Dr. Kumada, Greg." he introduced.

"Thank you for coming." Roger said. "I hope we can clear this up quickly and quietly." he said.

"Let's not rush things." Daniel said, looking at Roger. "We don't even know what you have yet." he said, with a dull look on his face.

Alice, the librarian that got scared. "I don't remember seeing any lets, but definitely had arms, because it reached for me." she exclaimed, still shocked, laying on one of the bed, couches.

"Arms? I can't wait to get a look at this thing." Chad said, happily.

"Alice, I'll ask you a couple of standard questions, okay? Have you or any member of your family ever been diagnosed schizophrenic, mentally incompetent?" Daniel asked.

"My uncle thought he was St. Jerome." Alice answered.

Daniel thought for a moment. "I'd call that a big yes." he said to himself. "Uh... are you habitually using drugs, stimulants, alcohol?" he asked her.

"No." Alice protested.

"No, no. Just asking." Daniel assured. "Are you, Alice, menstruating right now?"

"What has that got to do with it?" Roger questioned, as Daniel looked him in the eye.

"Back off, man. I'm a scientist." Daniel said to him.

"Chad, it's moving. Come on." said Greg coming out, going back in, urging Daniel and Chad to follow. They walked down, Greg leading the way with his PKE reading, Chad behind him, with Daniel behind Chad, as they made their way between the shelves. Daniel is far behind, feeling bored to his skull.

"Look!" Chad said with a loud whisper, as they all found books stacked from the floor, straight to the ceiling, between two shelves.

"This is hot, Chad." said Greg, his scanners picking up some strange activity.

"Symmetrical book-stacking. Just like the Philadelphia mass turbulence of 1947." said Chad, in observation.

Daniel nodded. "You're right. No human being would stack books like this." he remarked.

"Listen!" said Chad. "Do you smell something?" he asked, as he followed his nose.

All the open card catalogs were found covered in green slime, everywhere. "Talk about telekinetic activity. Look at this mess." Chad said, in shock, and in fascination.

"Chad, look at this." said Greg, getting a reading on his PKE.

"Ectoplasmic residue." Chad mused, as Greg got out an empty tube.

"Tsukino, get a sample of this." Greg requested, handing it to Daniel.

"It's the real thing." said Chad, in awe.

"Somebody blows their nose, and you want to keep it?" Daniel questioned, with a remark, as he collected the slime into the tube.

"I'd like to analyze it." Greg explained.

"There's more over here." said Chad, as he continued down his way.

"I'm getting a stronger reading." said Greg holding his PKE reading.

Daniel couldn't seem to get the stuff out of his hand for some stranger reason. "Oh... Ooh... Ah!" he said, trying to get it off of him.

"This way." Greg hurried, following Chad, as Daniel tried to catch up, while trying to get the stuff off of his hand.

"Come on." Chad said.

"Oh..." said Daniel in disgust. He wiped his hand on some of the books, as he found himself stepping in it. "Gah!" he said, kicking it off his shoe, to the books.

Greg and Chad continued their way, as Daniel caught up with Greg. "Greg, your mucus." Daniel remarked, giving it to him, as a bookshelf, fell behind all three of them. Daniel looked behind him, then looked at Chad. "This happen to you before?"

Chad shook his head.

"Huh. First time?" Daniel asked.

Chad nodded.

Greg lead the way, as they found something that made his PKE go buzzing like crazy. "It's here." said Greg, as Chad watched in awe, looking at an actual ghost librarian.

"A full-torso apparition, and it's real." whispered Chad, excitedly.

Daniel looked as well. "So what do we do?" Daniel asked softly, looking at Chad and Greg.

Greg and Chad, looked at each other for some kind of strategy.

Daniel turned again. "Could you come over here and talk to me for a second, please?" he said, pulling Chad's ear, slowly to a private direction, as Greg followed. "Could you just come over here for a second, please? Right over here. Come here, Francine." he said, in annoyance. "Come here." he said. "What do we do?" he demanded.

"I don't know. What do you think?" asked Chad, looking toward Greg, as he went to his calculator.

"Stop that!" Daniel said, pounding Greg's calculator, making a clatter to the floor, as it dropped.

"We've got to make contact." said Chad. "One of us should actually try to speak to it." he said.

"Good idea." Greg suggested.

Daniel sighed, as he's the perfect specimen to do it, as he walked to the ghost librarian. "Hello." Daniel said. "I'm Daniel." he introduced. "Where are you from? Originally." he asked.

"Shh..." shushed the ghost librarian.

Chad continued taking pictures, as Daniel pushed the two back to the corner, again. "All right. Okay." he said. "The usual stuff isn't working." he said.

"Okay, I have a plan." said Chad. "I know exactly what to do." he said. "Now, stay close. I know. Do exactly as I say." he said, as Daniel and Greg followed behind. "Get ready. Ready? Get her!" he shouted, as the ghost turned into a monster.

This scared all three of them, as they ran out of the library. "Did you see it? What was it?" Roger asked.

"We'll get back to you." Daniel said to Roger.

* * *

That afternoon, Daniel laughed in amusement, beside Chad, with Greg following. " "Get her." That was your whole plan. Get her." Daniel chuckled. "It was scientific." he said. 

"I just got overexcited." said Chad, apologetically. "But wasn't it incredible, Dan? We actually touched the enteric plane. You know what this could mean to the school?" he asked.

"Yeah, it's gonna be bigger than a microchip." Daniel remarked. "Chad, I'm very excited." he said.

"I'd say the experience wasn't completely wasted." said Greg. "According to these readings, we have an excellent change of actually catching a ghost and holding it indefinitely."

"Well, this is great. If the ionization rate is constant for all ectoplasmic entities, we could really bust some heads. In a spiritual sense, of course." Chad mused.

"Urawna, you serious about this catching a ghost?" Daniel asked, wondering if he heard what he thinks he heard.

"I'm always serious." Greg said.

"Greg, I'm gonna take back some of the things I've said about you." Daniel said, handing Greg a candy bar. "You've earned it." he said.

Chad smiled in amusement.

* * *

They were walking back to the lab. "The possibilities are limitless." Chad mused. "Hey, Dean Yeager." he said, as he saw a familiar face, as all three of them noticed that their stuff is being moved. 

"I trust you're moving us to better quarters on campus." Daniel said to Dean.

"No, you're being moved off campus." answered Dean Yeager. "The Board of Regents has decided to terminate your grant. You are to vacate these premises immediately." he exclaimed.

"This is preposterous." said Daniel. "I demand an explanation."

"Fine." said Yeager. "This university will no longer continue any funding of any kind of your group's activities."

"But the kids love us." Daniel protested.

"Dr. Tsukino, we believe the purpose of science is to serve mankind." said Yeager. "You, however, seem to regard science as some kind of dodge or hustle. Your theories are the worst kind of popular tripe. Your methods are sloppy, and your conclusions are highly questionable. You are a poor scientist, Dr. Tsukino." he said.

"I see." Daniel said.

Yeager have Daniel, Greg, and Chad a stern look. "And you have no place in this department or in this university."

* * *

"This is a major disgrace." Chad said, softly. "Forget MIT or Stanford now. They wouldn't touch us with a 10-meter cattle prod." 

Daniel, laid back on the balcony side of one of the edge of the University Science building, spoke to Chad. "You're always so concerned about your reputation. Einstein did his best stuff when he was working as a patent clerk." Daniel reminded him.

"You know how much a patent clerk earns?" Chad asked.

"No." Daniel answered.

"Personally I like the university. They gave us money. We didn't even have to produce anything." said Chad, getting his point across to Daniel. "You've never been out of college. You don't know what it's like out there. I've worked in the private sector. They expect results." Chad finished.

Daniel got down from his comfortable position, walking with Chad. "For whatever reasons, Chad, call it fate, call it luck, call it karma, I believe that everything happens for a reason." said Daniel with a smile on his face. "I believe that we were destined to get thrown out of this dump." he said.

"For what purpose?" Chad asked.

"To go into business for ourselves." Daniel answered, with this idea in mind.

"This ecto-containment system, Urawna and I have in mind is gonna require a load of bread to capitalize. Where are we gonna get the money?" Chad asked.

Daniel shrugged, and shook his head. "I don't know. I don't know."

Outside the bank, Daniel walked out with a smile on his face, as Chad sadly looked at the papers, with Greg following. "You're never gonna regret this, Chad." Daniel said, happy and proud to wear one of his favorite business suits.

"My parents left me that house. I was born there." Chad grumbled, as they walked along the side walk in the city streets of Tokyo.

"You won't lose the house. Everybody has three mortgages nowadays." Daniel assured Chad.

"But at 19 percent? You didn't even bargain with the guy." Chad protested, as Greg looked to his calculator.

"Chad, for your information, the interest rate alone for the first five years comes to 95,000 dollars." said Greg showing Chad the results.

Daniel had to calm them down. "Will you guys relax? We are on the threshold of establishing THE indispensable defense science of the next decade: Professional paranormal investigations and eliminations. The franchise rights alone will make us rich beyond our wildest dreams." he said, with an evil smirk on his face.

"There's office space, sleeping quarters and showers on the next floor, and there's a full kitchen on the top level." the kind lady said to Daniel and Greg while they're checking out such a huge wreck inside, with all the junk, everywhere.

"It just seems a little pricey for a unique fixer-upper opportunity, that's all." said Daniel, in observation. "What do you think, Greg?" he asked.

Greg thought this over. "I think this building should be condemned. There's serious metal fatigue in all the load-bearing members. The wiring is substandard. It's inadequate for our power needs. And the neighborhood is like a demilitarized zone." he suggested as Chad looked down from a hole of the top floor.

"Hey, does this pole still work?" asked Chad, as he slid down the pole, between Daniel and Greg, as happy as a kid on Christmas day. "Wow, this place is great. When can we move in? You got to try this pole. I'm gonna get my stuff." he said, as he looked up the stairs, as he paused for a moment. "Hey, we should stay here tonight, sleep here. You know, to try it out." he said, as he went to get is luggage.

Daniel looked at the lady, feeling like he's gonna somehow regret his decisions. "I think we'll take it."

"Good." said the lady.

* * *

Meanwhile, at an apartment building, known as Spook Central, outside the building, a woman named Jenn'e was carrying some groceries up to the 22nd floor, as she passed by a little short guy, whom happens to be one of her neighbors. "Oh, Jenn'e its you." said Melvin with a kind voice. 

"Hi. Yes, Melvin, it's me." she said, as she stopped by to talk to him.

"I thought it was the drugstore." said Melvin.

"Are you sick?" Jenn'e asked.

"Oh, no, I'm fine." Melvin assured her. "I feel great. Just ordered some more vitamins and stuff. I was just exercising. I taped _20-Minute Workout_ in my machine and played it at high speed so it only took 10 minutes. I got a great workout."

"Good." Jenn'e exclaimed.

"Want to come in for a mineral water?" Melvin offered.

"Oh, I'd really like to, Melvin, but I have a rehearsal. Excuse me." she said, headed for the door of her apartment, getting out her keys.

"No sweat." said Melvin with a warm smile. "I'll take a rain check on that. I always have plenty of low-sodium mineral water and other nutritious foods. But you already know that."

"I know that." Jenn'e answered.

"Listen that reminds me, I'm having a big party for all my clients. My fourth anniversary as an accountant, you know, even though you do your own tax return, which you shouldn't do, I'd like you to stop by, since you're my neighbor and all." he said.

"Thank you, Melvin. I'll really try to stop by." Jenn'e said, kindly.

"Listen that reminds me, you shouldn't leave your TV on so loud when you go out. The creep down the hall phoned the manager." Melvin said, as Jenn'e opened her apartment door.

"That's strange. I didn't realize I left it on." Jenn'e said.

"Oh, yeah, and you know what I did? I climbed on the ledge, and tried to disconnect the cable, but I couldn't get it, so I turned up my TV real lout too, so everyone would think both our TVs had something wrong with them." he said.

"Bye, Melvin." said Jenn'e, closing the door in front of him.

"Okay, so I'll see you later, huh?" he said, walking to his door. "I'll give you a call. I got to have a shower." he added, as he tried to open his apartment door, but he couldn't get in at all, as he forgot his own key.

* * *

Jenn'e noticed a strange commercial on the TV screen. 

_"Are you troubled by strange noises in the middle of the night?"_ asked Chad on the TV commercial, in between Greg and Daniel.

_"Do you experience feelings of dread in your basement or attic?"_ asked Greg.

_"Have you or any of your family ever seen a spook, specter or ghost?"_ asked Daniel.

Chad, in the middle added his commercial line. _"If the answer is yes, pick up your phone and call the professionals."_

_"Ghostcatchers."_ all three of them said in unison, as a number appeared at the bottom of the screen. 555-2368.

_"Our courteous staff is on call 24 hours a day to serve all your supernatural-elimination needs."_ said Chad, as all three of them are at the door, at their final shot of the commercial.

_"We're ready to believe you."_ they all said in unison, as Jenn'e turned off the TV, as she headed toward the kitchen, putting away some of the groceries. She got out the marshmallows, and put aside some eggs on the counter, as she went over to another counter.

Just then, the box of eggs, opened by itself, thus mysteriously, each and every one of the eggs one by one started popping open as they started to cook themselves on the counter, as Jenn'e looked to notice this. She then, heard a dog-growling behind her fridge. She looked inside her fridge, only to find a cloudy world, with a pyramid, where a Gargoyle dog is sitting in the middle. "Zuul." the monster said, as Jenn'e screamed in horror, shutting the refrigerator door closed.

* * *

Daniel looked at one of the construction workers, putting up a sign in big capital letters that read "GHOSTCATCHERS." as Daniel looked above him. "You don't think it's too subtle?" Daniel asked. "You don't think people are gonna drive down and not see the sign?" he asked, as the construction worker shook his head. An old beat-up Cadillac drove down on the sign, unexpectedly, as Daniel watched. "You can't park that here!" Daniel shouted, as the driver, to his surprise turned out to be Chad, stepping out. 

Chad smiled. "Everybody can relax, I found the car. Needs some suspension work and shocks and brakes, brake pads, linings, steering box, transmission, rear end." he said.

"How much?" Daniel asked.

"Only forty eight hundred. Maybe new rings, also mufflers, a little wiring." Chad answered.

A little later, as Daniel helped Chad rolled the car into the large double doors of the building, Daniel was passing by his only staff member, Molly, as he went to his office space behind hers, as he stopped by. "Molly, any calls?" he asked.

"No." said Molly.

"Any messages?"

"No."

"Any customers?" Daniel asked, as Molly turned to Daniel, looking at him, her glasses under her eyes.

"No, Dr. Tsukino."

"It's a good job, isn't it?" Daniel asked, with a goofy grin, as Molly looked at him funny. "Type something, will you? We're paying for this stuff." he said, as he walked down to his desk. "Don't stare at me. You've got the bug eyes. Molly? Sorry about the "bug eyes" thing. I'll live in my office." he said, walking to his office space, as Greg came up from under her desk, fixing the printer.

"You're very handy. I can tell." Molly said to Greg in observation. "I bet you like to read a lot too."

"The Printer is dead." said Greg, observing the printer, walking around the desk.

"Oh, that's very fascinating to me. I real a lot myself. Some people think I'm too intellectual, but it's a fabulous way to spend your spare time. I also play racquetball. Do you have any hobbies?" Molly asked.

Greg thought for a moment. "I collect spores, molds and fungus." he said, walking to his own office.

"Hello?" asked Jenn'e as she walked into the building, as she passed by the old car, Chad, underneath fixing it. She doesn't want to disturb him, so she went toward Molly, and office lady. "Oh, excuse me. Is this--? This is the Ghostcatchers' office." she asked.

Molly Baker smiled. "Yes, it is. Can I help you?" she asked, as Daniel peaked out from behind his own desk, looking over.

"I don't have an appointment. I'd like to talk to someone, please." Jenn'e said.

Daniel rushed over to Jenn'e, with a sly smile on his face, looking into her eyes. "I'm Daniel Tsukino. May I help you?" he asked, with a warm voice.

"Um, well, I don't know. What I have to say may sound a little unusual." Jenn'e said, softly.

"That's all we get, day in, day out, around this place." Daniel lied, making himself sound like a professional. "Come into my office, Miss..."

"Aino. Jenn'e Aino." Jenn'e answered.

"And this voice said, "Zuul," and I slammed the refrigerator door and left. That was two days ago, and I haven't been back to my apartment." Jenn'e said, as all three of them observed.

"Generally, you don't see that kind of behavior in a major appliance. What do you think it was?" he asked.

"Well, if I knew what it was, I wouldn't be here." Jenn'e grumbled.

"Greg, what do you think?" Daniel asked.

Greg looked at him, his hat, like a flashlight, in Daniel's blinding eye. "She's telling the truth. At least she thinks she is." said Greg in observation, Turing off is flashlight, as Daniel's sight returned.

"Well, of course I'm telling the truth. Who would make up a story like that?" Jenn'e asked.

"Some are people who just want attention." said Daniel. "Others are just nutballs who come off the street."

"You know what it could be?" asked Chad, thinking for a moment. "Past life experience intruding on present time."

Greg nodded. "Could be an erased memory stored in the collective unconscious. I wouldn't rule out clairvoyance or telepathic contact either."

"I'm sorry, I don't believe in any of those things." said a laughing Jenn'e.

Daniel, being the sly type. "Well, that's all right. I don't either." he said, with as smirk, but then turned serious. "But there are some things we do, standard procedures in a case like this, which often brings us results."

Chad nodded. "Well, I could go to Hall of Records for the building's structural details. Heck, maybe the building itself has a history of psychic turbulence."

"Right. Good idea." Daniel said.

Greg nodded as well. "I could look for the name "Zuul" in the usual literature."

_"Spates Catalog."_ said Chad.

_"Tobin's Spirit Guild."_ suggested Greg.

"I tell you what." said Daniel. "I'll take Miss Aino back to her apartment and check her out."

Jenn'e looked at him funny.

"I'll go check out Miss Aino's apartment." he said, correcting himself. "Okay?" he asked.

Jenn'e nodded. "Okay." she said, as she got up. "Thank you."

* * *

Jenn'e walked in to her apartment as Daniel barged in. "Please, let me." Daniel said, in his commercial attire, with normal clothes. "If something does happen here, I want it to happen to me first." he said, looking into the closet of the apartment, seeing NOTHING out of the ordinary. 

"That's the closet." she said.

Daniel went to the piano, trickling at one of the high keys. "They hate this." Daniel pointed out. "I like to torture them." he said, walking through. "That's right, boys. It's Dr. Tsukino!" he said, squeezing his blowing tube. "It's a lot of space." he observed. "Just you?" he asked Jenn'e.

"Yes." Jenn'e said, as she's looking at how strange Daniel is, as Daniel looked around.

"Good." Daniel said, as he looked around.

"What is that thing you're doing?" Jenn'e asked.

"It's technical." Daniel said. "It's one of our little toys."

"I see." said Jenn'e, as Daniel took a look-see into another room. "That's the bedroom. but nothing ever happened in there." said Jenn'e, as Daniel waked out.

"What a crime." Daniel remarked, as he went out of the room., Jenn'e following behind him.

"You know, you don't act like a scientist." Jenn'e told Daniel.

"They're usually pretty stiff." Daniel said.

"You're more like a game-show host." Jenn'e remarked, as Daniel looked around.

"That's the kitchen, huh?" Daniel asked, as Jenn'e nodded. He opened the door, as Jenn'e turned on the lights, as Daniel noticed something on the counter. "Jenn'e, are these the eggs?" Daniel asked.

"Yes. You see, I was over there, and these eggs just jumped right out of their shells and started to cook on the counter." she said.

"That is weird." Daniel observed.

"And that's when I started to hear that awful noise coming from the refrigerator." she said, as Daniel looked around. "Dr. Tsukino, you've come all this way. Would you like to check the refrigerator?" she reminded him.

"Better check the fridge. Good call." Daniel said, as he peaked into the refrigerator. "Oh, my God. Look at all the junk food." he said, opening the fridge to all the normal foods.

"No." said Jenn'e, waling to it. "Goddamn it! This wasn't--"

"You actually eat this stuff?" Daniel remarked, at the bologna.

"This wasn't here. There was nothing here. There was a space and a building with flames coming out of it. And there were creatures writhing around, and they were growling and snarling. And there flames, and I heard a voice say, "Zuul." " said Jenn'e. "It was right here."

"I'm sorry, I'm not getting any reading." said Daniel.

"Well, are you sure you're using that thing correctly?" Jenn'e remarked.

"I think so. But I'm sure there are no animals in there." said Daniel.

Jenn'e sighed. "Well, that's great." she said. "Either I have a monster in my kitchen, or I'm completely crazy."

"I don't think you're crazy." said Daniel, believing her.

"Oh, good. That makes me feel so much better." she grumbled.

Daniel closed the door. "Let me tell you something about me." said Daniel. "I come home from work to my place, and all I have is my work. There's nothing in my life." he said. "I meet you and say, "There's someone with the same problem I have." "

"Yes, we both have the same problem. You." Jenn'e said, glaring at Daniel.

Daniel got up from the couch, walking towards her. "I'm gonna go for broke." he said. "I am madly in love with you." he confessed.

"I don't believe his." Jenn'e said to herself. "Will you please leave?" she pleaded, gritting her teeth, as Daniel walked off a little.

"And then she threw me out of her life. She thought I was a creep. She thought I was a geek, and she probably wasn't the first."

"You are so odd." Jenn'e told him.

Daniel turned around to look at her.

"No." she said.

"I've got it!" Daniel said with an idea.

"No." she protested.

"I'll prove myself to you." Daniel said, with a smirk on his face.

"That's not necessary." Jenn'e said, kindly.

"Yeah, I'll solve your little problem." Daniel said.

"Okay." said Jenn'e.

"And then you'll say, "Dan Tsukino's a guy who can get things done." "

"Right." said Jenn'e.

" "I wonder what makes him tick." "

"I wonder." Jenn'e repeated, pushing Daniel, slowly out the door.

" "I wonder if he'd be interested in know that makes me tick." " Daniel said, with a sly smile, as Jenn'e led him outside the door.

"Right." said Jenn'e.

"I'll bet you're gonna be thinking about me after I'm gone." said Daniel.

"I bet I am." said Jenn'e, as she closed the door, between herself and Daniel.

Daniel pushed the door over, looking at her. "No kiss?" he pleated, as Jenn'e pushed his face out the door, closing it, indefinitely.

End of Chapter


End file.
